Mika's Fate
by BasicBaby
Summary: Allegiances
1. Allegiances

_**Allegiances: ( please note that some of the dogs and cats will not have a certain breed, just because I want to keep it a mixture of both normal breeds and unknown breeds )**_

 **Alpha(s):**

Codan- A pitch black German Shepered male with scratches over his left eye

Blazer- A light gray shecat, black paws, and a few scratches across her muzzle with burning amber eyes

Jinko- An all black Great Dane with piercing red eyes with cuts across his eyes and neck.

 **Deputies:**

Pastel- A dalmatian female with pastel red eyes ( Deputy of Codan, Sister of Zink )

Chrome- A light ginger husky male with amber eyes. ( Deputy of Blazer )

Vivian- A silverish blue female with a white underbelly and emerald green eyes ( Deputy of Jinko )

 **Jockeys ( In this story Jockey's are basically the warriors aiming for something different )**

Snap- German shepered male with a large cut on his chest ( the brother of Codan )

Razor- A doberman Pinscher female with a red spike collar the spikes made out of cat teeth.

Crimson- A greyhound male scratches on his legs

Emerald- A Rottweiler female with a yellow spike collar the spikes made out of dog teeth ( her mothers teeth )

Molly- A Dark gray female with a ginger underbelly and black spots

Zink- A dalmatian male ( Brother of Pastel )

Lyn- A all brown female with burning red eyes with a green spike collar with one dog tooth attached to it.

Jem- A boxer terrier mix female

Dark- A grey pit bull male

Rock- A black and white husky male with a green spike collar. Spikes made out of dog and cat teeth

Bret- An all black tom with a purple spike collar made out of cat claws.

Silent- A doberman pinscher male with claw marks on his muzzle

Blake- A dalmatian male with blue eyes

Nia- Golden tabby shecat with bright amber eyes

Rox- A ginger and white pit bull female

Harp- A boxer female with a pink spike collar with only 2 dog teeth on it.

Slate- A partially blind Boxer terrier mix male

Shade- A russet brown male with red eyes. Cuts all over him.

Butch- A greyhound male

Jolie- A greyhound female with her right eye missing

Ray- Jack russel female with a orange spike collar. Only 3 spikes on it made out of cat teeth and claws.

Skink- A really dark grass green male with emerald green eyes

Neo- Black and white alaskan malamute female

Carp- Grey jack russel male with a cut over his muzzle and a black spike collar made out of dog claws.

Spider- A ginger and white alaskan malamute male

Gwyn- Dull red shecat with piercing red eyes.

X- A russian blue tom

Reed- A turkish van tom ( Ferns brother )

Dapple- Calico shecat

Fern- A turkish van shecat ( Reeds sister )

Mud- A brown tom with a black underbelly and has one eye missing and the other eye is silver in color

Gloria- A brown somali she cat with a red spike collar, spikes made out of dog teeth and claws

Iron- A calico tom with a Black spike collar spikes are made out of dog claws

Mountain- A musky grey tom with cuts under his chin

 **Trainees ( apprentices )**

Decker- A Beagle male ( Trainee of Spider )

Gale- A Black and white shecat ( Trainee of Codan )

Feather- A Russian blue shecat ( Trainee of Mountain )

Jolten- A beagle male ( Trainee of Reed )

Neil- An all black German Shepherd ( Trainee of Pastel )

Error- A ginger and white pit bull male with a deformed leg ( Trainee of Spider )

Flora- A calico shecat with a pink spike collar on, spikes made out of cat teeth. ( Trainee of Shade )

 **Pups/Kits and their parents:**

Ally- A calico shekit ( Parents are Dapple and Iron )

Dina- A boxer terrier mix female ( Parents are Slate and Jem )

Nya- A dalmatian female with silver eyes ( Parents are Pastel and Blake )

( Not that much pups or kits because most people in this pack don't want kids. )

 **More information about the pack:**

You may be wondering where half of the cats have come from:

* Back when the pack was first founded by the 3 ancient leaders King, Lesley, and Jeri the pack was an all dog pack. The pack wanted to become special so they started searching for clans filled with cats or rogue cat packs. If they found any they'd either steal the cats and keep them as slaves or ask to merge together to make the one pack stronger. King being the violent Great Dane he was if they were to say no and become hostile he'd order an attack until they gave up.

* The packs territory takes up all of the forest and half of a mountain. Plenty of vegetation, meat, and water sources. The mountains do have a waterfall but the currents are really strong so you cannot really fish there.

* In the pack there are 35 dogs and 16 cats. ( Please correct me if I ever do miscount them! Thanks! )


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **I** t was a gloomy, dim day in the forest, the rain pouring from the sky. The dogs and cats of the pack sheltering in their dens, only a few laying outside in the rain. Further out in the forest the dusk patrol was hunting. The leader of the patrol was Vivian. She was sniffing around a bush; smelling a strong fragrance behind it. "Guys, something is behind this bush. And I don't know what it is."

The rest of the patrol, Crimson, Jem, and Dark all trotted towards the bushes, trying not to cause a large amount of noise. Until.. _**SNAP!**_ Jem and Crimson turned their heads to see that Dark has stepped on a twig. "Whoops.. heh heh.. sorry mates," he said in a deep tone while Jem and Crimson shook their heads.

Out of the blue out came 3 dogs. The dogs were all trainees. Decker, Neil, and Error all of them covered in at least one or more scratches. Vivian glared hard at the three trainees. "Neil, Error, and Decker! What has happened to you three AND why are you out here without your mentors?"

Decker spoke up having a shaky tone of voice "W-we were p-playing tag a-a-and w-we got an l-little too rowdy.."

"And why were you out of camp?"

"W-we just wanted to play.."

"Playing? At dusk. While it's raining? You three should know better! Jem take them back to camp, please. We'll meet you in the camp." Vivian said harshly.

Jem nodded and walked the trainees back to camp. They all shaking their wet pelts from the rain drenching them. But what they saw back at camp was gruesome...

 **To be continued.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Newcomers, New pain

**Chapter 1:**

Underneath the broken bones all the dogs and cats of the pack gathered around, Preparing for the announcement. Codan stepped up, his voice scattered across the clearing like wildfire. "I'm glad to know all of you of you could attend today's meeting. But we have some news to tell all of you."

"Is it bad? Or is it good? Just spit it out Codan!" Barked Lyn. An all brown female with burning red eyes and a green spike collar.

Chrome jumped off the broken bones and snapped at her. "Bite your tongue Lyn!"

Lyn hesitated and shut her muzzle, Chrome smirked and jumped back onto the broken bones. Codan dipped his head and continued. "My old friends. Roxy and Shay have been captured. And are expecting stupid pups."

The Jockey's Snap and Molly tossed them into the center of the clearing. Everyone glaring hard on the traitors. Codan growled and went on. "When the pups reach the proper age something will happen, understand?" he barked at the two.

Roxy looked up at him and glared. "I understand.."

Codan grinned. "Good. And if you didn't you'd be killed on the spot! Now onto other news. I'd like the following to come up towards the broken bones: Gale and Jolten."

Jolten and Gale both sprang forward eagerly happy to finally become a Jockey. "Jolten and Gale. Me and Reed have both trained both of you well and it's time for you both to become Jockey's" Codan spoke louder.

Codan leapt down, wrapping a green band around Joltens neck, sticking cat teeth in the holes. He did the same for Gale but instead gave her a pink band with dog claws. Then he jumped back onto the pile and sat down. "Jolten and Gale. Do you both promise to kill ANYONE when asked too?"

Jolten and Gale nodded.

"Do you promise to NOT kill when directed too?"

"Yes"

"Do you promise to be loyal to this pack and to your fellow packmates and nobody outside of the pack?"

"Yes Codan"

"Do you promise to fight with all your life and never back down from a battle?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then Gale and Jolten. With the power invested in Me, Pastel, Chrome, Jinko, Vivian, and Blazer. We now happily announce the both of you as our new Jockey's!"

The pack howled and yowled to the heavens, Jolten and Gale smiling happily as the pack congratulated them.

"Jolten, Razor will show you to your new sleeping spot. And Gale, Emerald will show you to yours. Nia, Bret, and Shade toss Roxy in the healers dungeon and Skink put Shay in the torture chamber. Once that's done with tell Zink, Crimson, and Blake to torture him. He deserves his punishment."

Half the back left the broken bones and the others went back to work.

 **Meanwhile**

In the healers dungeon, Roxy was growling angrily. "Hurry up will you!? My pups are being born!"

Jolie barked back. "Excuse me? Our original healer was murdered due to breaking a law. So, therefore, you're stuck with me now bite your tongue and push!"

Roxy pushed as hard as she could and one pup slid out, Jolie lapping it's sac open. "It's a girl. Now push harder!"

Roxy pushed again and the last pup slid out, Jolie once again lapping it's sac open. "You're done. It's a girl."

"Thank you, Jolie," Roxy smiled, lapping her pups.

Jolie rolled her eyes and went up from the healers dungeon, making her way to the original healers den. Before she left she slammed the bones down. Knowing they were secure and locked she trudged on.

Now that was the start of something new.

 **Hope you liked it! Give me feedback in your reviews? :D!**

 **-Basic 3**


	4. The runt and the meeting caverns

**Chapter 2:**

"Hurry up Mika! You slow pup!" Growled Roxy hurrying along the clearing. Tamara following in her footsteps.

Mika slowly trudged behind trying to keep up with her mother and sister. "Y-yes mama.." she squeaked.

When they arrived in the main courts of the clearing what they saw was amazing. They saw cats and dogs galore there were so many out in the main courts it seemed like you were in the Star Tribe. "Woah! What is this place mama?" Mika said eagerly running to her mothers side.

"These are the main courts of the clearing. Where the officials have their meetings, And-"

Roxy was cut off by an excited Mika. "Woah! That's so cool! I wanna work in the Main courts when I get older!"

Roxy snapped. "Now you just wait just a moment young lady!"

Mika stopped and looked up at Roxy.

"You're in no shape to be working in the main courts when you're older! Unlike your sister Tamara here.. She has quite the skills."

Tamara smirked and pushed Mika aside smiling proudly. "Thanks mother! You're too kind!"

Mika pushed her back and stood. "Why mama? I think i'm plenty capable of working around here!"

Roxy sighed. "Because you're-"

"Just because Tamara may be a bit more.. snazzy doesn't mean anything!" Mika butted in.

"Well Mika it's because-"

"I mean come on mama! Don't you think you're favoring her more than me? Just because she's a lot more prettier than I am!"

Roxy snarled and got into the little pups face. "Because Mika darling. YOU'RE THE RUNT!"

Mika gasped. She couldn't believe what she has just heard. Her mother telling her she was a runt.

Tamara kicked Mika away. "Wow mother A runt? Why am I related to such thing?"

"Oof!" Squeaked Mika as she brushed towards a bush.

Tamara pretended to cry. "But does that mean i'm a nasty runt too?"

Roxy shifted her gaze towards Tamara and lifted her up. "But of course not my dear! You're my purebred dazzling bundle of sunshine!"

Tamara smiled and looked back at Mika. "Aw thanks mother! I'm glad you love me more than that RUNT!"

Mika whined at this and trotted back slowly.

"Now come on my dears! Let us go into the Meeting Caverns. The officials have to meet you guys!" Roxy stated walking into the little cavern.

Mika sighed and ran after her mother.

When they got inside they were greeted by crystals and plenty of treasures.

"Woah..." Mika said in amazement.

"Hello there Roxy. I see you have brought the little ones." Said a voice.

Out of the cavern came a figure. It was Codan. One of the 3 alphas in the pack.

"Yes I have dear Codan! This is my precious dazzling bundle of joy Tamara! Well behaved and very very beautiful!"

Tamara leapt off her mother gracefully, smiling brightly and dipping her head before him. "Honored to meet you for the first time sir. My father told be a lot of things about you! He says how your leadership is stronger than the crystal walls."

Codan smiled and dipped his head to the little grey and white pup. "Thank you Tamara, and may I say your eyes are the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen?"

Tamara giggled but kept it calm. "Thank you sir."

"And then we have this one." Roxy said pushing Mika towards Codan.

"This is Mika, The um." She whispered in his ear. "Runt."

Codan nodded and looked at Mika examining her closely. "Hello Mika."

Mika stuttered not knowing what to say. "H-h-hi sir!"

Mika waited for him to compliment her like he did for Tamara but he has said nothing.

"Welcome to the Meeting Caverns little ones. This is where the officials have their gatherings and meets."

Out of the corner came Blazer. "Hey hey hey little ones."

Codan rolled his eyes playfully at the shecat as she leapt onto his head. "The names Blazer, darlings. I am the 2nd alpha of this pack"

"But you're not a dog! You're a cat!" Mika spoke out loud.

Blazer glared hard at Mika before leaping off of Codan. "Oh yeah? And just because i'm a CAT you think I can't BE something?"

Mika backed up, Blazer following her nose nearly touching the pups face. "Is that what you're saying, MIKA?"

Mika shook her head quickly. "N-no miss!"

"Alright then!" Blazer snapped before joining the others.

Codan shook his head and walked with them. "Alright ya'll let me show you to the others. They should be about finished with their meeting."

Mika sighed and ran after the group, drowning in her thoughts as she ran. _"Great just great.. Now imma get the talk when we get back to the main camp.."_

After the tour of the Meeting Caverns Tamara, Roxy, and Mika were walking back to the camp. But something in the camp caught Mikas eye.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
